


Stories of Thedas

by wardenariana



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Feels, Gen, Hawke Family (Dragon Age) Feels, Hawke Siblings - Freeform, Hopeful Ending, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), Lothering (Dragon Age), Memories, New Beginnings, Prompt Fic, Stories of Thedas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardenariana/pseuds/wardenariana
Summary: Short snippets using Talvi's January 2021 Stories of Thedas prompt list, which you can find on her Twitter (@Talviiiii).Hawke reflects on their escape from Lothering and the loss of their brother and wonders where the future will take them.
Relationships: Hawke Family - Relationship, Hawke siblings
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Stories of Thedas

_A smell so sickly sweet, it churns your stomach._

_Sunlight bright and warm, that casts the harshest shadows._

_The taste of ash, bitter, and hollow._

Lothering had been home for the longest time, their childhood in Amaranthine faded in memory. It was their safe haven, their refuge from a dangerous world. Perhaps one day they would have moved on; but not like this.

_Carver’s shouting._

_Bethany’s scream._

_Mother’s cries._

The moment that refused to budge had become inescapable prison of suffering, failure and grief. Even the sway of the boat did nothing to detract from the immersion. It had been three years without father, and the loss still plagued them daily. Now the family was fractured even more, broken pieces of a crooked but well loved tapestry. Was there any hope for the tatters that remained?

“Look.” Bethany squeezed her sibling’s hand and they both made their way to the boat’s edge, leaning on one another for support from the crushing weight of their loss. Everything was always a little easier together.

_A shimmer of light at the edge of the waves._

_Bronze statues shining like a beacon._

_A city in the cliffs._

“I see it.” Came the reply.

Hawke didn’t know what their new life would bring, but as long as they were together they would find a way to find that light, that shine, on the horizon.

_Hope._


End file.
